


Say My Name

by Hawkeye221b



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Annoying Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice AU, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Protective Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Protective Nana Shimura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeye221b/pseuds/Hawkeye221b
Summary: Izuku Midoriya has a quirk; Izuku can see ghosts.Some are good, like his friend Nana. Others are... not so great.





	1. Quirk, Start!

Izuku sometimes wondered if life would have been easier quirkless. Granted, his quirk provided him with some extraordinary opportunities and a wonderful friend… but it also brought **_Him_** into Izuku’s life. **He** had struck Izuku as funny when they first met; the entity seemed to tear convention apart by simply existing, and he’d say things Izuku didn’t understand but found himself laughing at. As Izuku grew, he counted himself lucky that Nana was the first spirit he’d found, rather than man he’d come to know as Beetlejuice. Looking back on it, Izuku was surprised his quirk’s manifestation didn’t take a more sinister turn when it came in.

*********

Izuku was walking home, hand in hand with Kacchan, laughing at something the blonde child had said when he saw something that caught his eye, causing him to let go of the other boy’s hand; Across the street was a muscular man who seemed to go about his day, and in his shadow was a woman, crying softly as she reached out towards the man. She looked like she wanted to say something, but the man was gone before she could open her mouth. Izuku didn’t know what drove him to move, but the next thing he knew, Kacchan was calling out for him as he darted across the street and to the crying woman’s side.

“Are you okay, miss? Why are you crying?”

The lady jumped in surprise, turning to face Izuku with a look of confusion and, hidden deeply in her eyes, hope. She knelt down to look Izuku in the eyes before speaking, hesitantly reaching out towards him.

“Can you see me?”

Izuku tilted his head in confusion before nodding. Izuku went to take the lady’s hand, hoping to help her, only to find his hand pass through her own and he could see her biting back a sob as his warm hand passed through her own icy hold. Kacchan was behind him now, yelling at him but he couldn’t hear the words the other boy was saying. Something inside of him was telling him to help the woman; to give her something that resembled the warmth of life… to give her some _hope_ Izuku reached out towards her hand once more and this time, he did so with every intention of touching her, and helping her.

The moment his hand made contact with hers, Izuku blacked out. On the outside, his eyes glossed over and, for a moment, a stronger gaze took place underneath it. The spirit in Izuku’s place flexed their little fingers and tried activating their quirk, wanting to rocket towards the sky and return to Toshinori’s side… but they only managed to wobble uncertainly in the air as the spikey blonde watched in awe before laughing giddily.

“Deku, your quirk! Your quirk is here!”

The spirit looked at him in confusion… Her names wasn’t _“Deku”_ … how did she get so small again? She’d been following Toshinori ever since the day she died and abandoned the Netherworld… and not once did anyone see her… so how did that little boy see her? What happened to that little boy? The spirit turned to a nearby window and felt disgusted with herself as she saw her own gaze looking back through young emerald eyes, that were glossily looking at her underneath a mop of green, messy hair. She willed the little body to return to the ground and forced herself to leave the little boy. Instantaneously, she was once again her old self and the boy crumbled to the ground. The spirit felt horrible at the sight as the blonde yelled and ran over to the little boy. She decided Toshinori could survive with out her lurking in his shadow for a while… _she_ had done this (whatever _this_ was) to this little boy; the least she could do was stay with him to get some answers… if he saw _her_, then there was no telling what other spirits would target him for their own personal gains.

Nana stayed with the boys as the blonde screamed at the passed-out boy until he woke up and blinked silently before looking around in confusion.

“Kacchan, what happened?”

The blonde helped the other up before pushing him angrily.

“Stupid Deku! You shouldn’t have run off without me! What would’ve happened if I wasn’t here when your quirk activated? You’d be passed out and any villain coulda grabbed you!”

The green haired boy looked at his friend in confusion before his eyes grew wide with excitement.

“My quirk?! What happened Kacchan?!”

Kacchan smiled as he brought the boy away from the window and towards their original destination.

“You got all weird eyes and floated! It’s not as cool as mine, but we can work with it!”

The greenette smiled before pausing and frowning.

“Kacchan, what about the lady?”

“What lady?”

“The crying lady! She was crying and I ran over to see if she needed help, and then my hand got really, _really_ cold when I tried to help her and it passed through her… Is she okay?”

Kacchan frowned before crossing his little arms.

“There’s no crying lady Deku. You ran over to an empty sidewalk!”

The boy frowned, looking around for a moment before his eyes landed on the spirit.

“Kacchan, she’s right _there!_”

He spoke and pointed at the woman, but the blonde only scowled and shook his head.

“There’s no one there Deku!”

“Yes, there is! She’s right there!!”

“You hit your head or something… let’s just go home, okay?”

Izuku sighed and nodded glumly, taking the blonde’s hand once more and looking back over his shoulder to the spirit.

“You can come with me if you want… I think you need a friend.”

The spirit laughed and walked to the boy’s side, easily keeping pace with the two boys. After a while, they reached an apartment complex and the blonde opened the door with a loud bang before the yelling came.

_“Katsuki, don’t slam the door, brat!”_

To the spirit’s surprise, the little boy yelled back.

**_“Can it, you hag!”_**

The spirit watched as the greenette sighed in embarrassment as a carbon copy of the boy came storming up to them and put her hands on her hips.

“I’ll can it once you explain why you and Izu-kun were late today! What kind of fight did you get into today?”

Kacchan was about to respond when Izuku stepped forwards, his head hung low.

“I-It was my fault Auntie… Kacchan said my quirk came in, but I can’t remember it… he had to wake me up before we got home…”

The woman was taken aback for a moment before sighing and smiling gently.

“It’s okay Izu-kun. Katsuki, go tell your father to make some Katsudon, okay? I’ll call Inko to let her know to make an appointment.”

Izuku tilted his head in confusion.

“Is momma sick?”

The woman laughed lightly.

“No, your momma’s fine. The appointment is for you, Squirt. I’ll tell her the quirk doctor I took Katsuki to; she’ll be able to tell you what your quirk is and how it works.”

“Oh… Okay!”

“C’mon Deku! We’ll play heroes! You can be All Might today!”

The spirit noticed how the boy’s eyes sparkled at the mention of All Might and watched with fond eyes as the two ran off. It was… nice, she decided. The boy was nice, even if his friend seemed a bit rough around the edges, it was easy to see where he got it from… She wondered if the boy had forgotten about her as he played. It was after the family and friend ate dinner and Izuku was sent home to a joyfully crying mother when the spirit found Izuku staring at her in the privacy of his little bedroom.

“Miss… What’s your name?”

She smiled and pulled the covers to his bad back, letting him crawl in bed (she distantly questioned how she was able to do this, while not being able to touch people…)

“Nana Shimura, at your service Kiddo.”

“Kacchan said I floated… that was you, wasn’t it?”

“I believe so, though I’m unsure how it happened.”

“Are _you_ my quirk?”

“I’m not sure Kiddo. Maybe that doctor can help us out.”

“Oh… okay. Why were you crying behind that man?”

Nana sighed and sat at the foot of his bed, rubbing her neck for a moment before responding.

“In my day, I knew him... he was so much younger back then, and had so much light in his eyes… I decided to follow and watch over him.”

“Like an angel!”

Nana laughed at the boy’s innocence before covering him with his bedding and smiling softly.

“Nana… are you dead?”

Nana nodded quietly.

“Maybe that’s my quirk then! I can see angels and angels help me, like when I floated!”

Nana smiled softly.

“We’ll find out tomorrow Kiddo. Get some rest, okay?”

The boy turned to look Nana in the eyes.

“Are you gonna be here when I wake up? Will your friend miss you?”

Nana started to brush the boy’s hair out of his face, but stopped herself at the memory at the last interaction they had, settling on standing and nodding calmly.

“He misses me every day, but he's never seen me... not like this… I think you need me a bit more than he does right now. Go to sleep kiddo.”

“Okay… Good night, Nana.”

As the boy slept, another entity stepped into the room, where Nana was keeping silent watch.

“So… this little punk is the one who can see us? Cute kid.”

Nana reached out and shoved the demon away from the sleeping boy, to his momentary surprise.

“Oh, Shimura didn’t see you there! I never took you for the possession type! Why don’t you leave that to the professionals, hm?”

“Leave.”

“I just got here! C’mon, I think the kid and I’d be a perfect fit, eh?”

“_Leave. This. Home._ I know who you are, and you are **_not_** going to posses this little boy, Beetlejuice.”

The demon laughed and wiped a nonexistent tear from his eye.

“Oh man, you’re a hoot! Trust me, Granny; one way or another, this kid _will_ say my name. it’s been so long since I had a bit of fun!”

“**_Leave.”_**

The temperature of the room was dropping, and Beetlejuice knew it’ be dangerous to his new friend… he’d have to come back when her back was turned.

“Okay, okay; I get it already! I’m goin! Hope the kid sleeps well, since most of the spirit world knows he got Sappy Shimura to abandon her stupid prodigy. See ya ‘round.”


	2. Doctor's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nana, Izuku and his mom go to get his quirk registered

Izuku was nervous. When he woke up the next morning, Nana was still there, just like she’d promised, but something about the room felt… _off_. Nana was too tense, too alert. It made Izuku nervous.

“Nana, are you okay?”

The woman snapped her attention to the little boy before smiling softly and reassuringly.

“I’m okay Kiddo. Let’s get you ready… you’ve got a doctor’s appointment today!”

Izuku scrambled off his bed and skipped to his dresser.

“Okay Nana! Can you help me open this?”

Nana walked over and opened the drawer, pushing away a pang of familiarity as the boy smiled brightly.

“Thank you!”

Nana smiled and turned her back, letting the boy dress himself privately before squeaking and causing her to turn around, seeing his shoes dangling off the wrong feet and his shirt both backwards _and_ inside out…. Nana couldn’t help but laugh as she started to cross the room, when the door opened and Izuku’s mother entered the room, huffing slightly to hide her own chuckle while she set his cloths on correctly.

“Izuku, sweetie… how did you open the dresser?”

“Nana helped me!”

His mother looked at him with confusion as he smiled up at her.

“Who’s Nana?”

“She’s my new friend! She’s an angel!”

Nana watched as the tension drained from the woman’s shoulders and she laughed, taking Izuku’s hand calmly.

“She sounds lovely, sweetie. Come on honey, Dr. Fujioka is excited to meet you! Are you excited sweetie?”

Izuku nodded enthusiastically.

“Nana said she can help me with my quirk!”

Izuku’s mother nodded and Nana smiled, content to let the boy go off with his mother and return to Toshinori’s side, even for a moment… but the boy turned around and held his hand out towards her, a bright smile on his face.

“Come on, Nana! We gotta go to the doctor’s!”

Nana discovered that day she was not immune to Izuku’s hopeful eyes as she hesitantly took her place by his side and walked with a slightly concerned mother (not that Nana blamed her).

The family of two and their specter friend made their way to the quirk doctor and Izuku sat happily in the waiting room, coloring carefully before showing his work off to his mother and Nana. They were called back fifteen minutes after they’d arrived and Izuku skipped happily to the back, frowning slightly when he noticed Nana wasn’t following him.

“Nana? Are you okay?”

She smiled gently.

“I’m okay kiddo; I feel like I should let you and your mommy do this. I’ll be right here if you need me, okay?”

“… are you sure…?”

Nana let out a deep sigh and decided on a mantra as she inhaled slowly.

_I will not get attached to this kid. I will not get attached to this kid. I **won’t** get attached._

Nana looked at Izuku, who was staring at her sadly, with a confused assistant and mother and she exhaled slowly.

_Damn it. I’m attached._

Nana stood up and walked towards Izuku, silently hating herself for the fact she’d made the boy temporarily sad. Nana followed silently, waiting in the corner of the room they were placed in as a woman with bright green eyes and a neat bun walked in.

“Hello, I’m Dr. Fujioka and you must be Izuku Midoriya! I heard you got your quirk yesterday?”

Izuku nodded shyly.

“I don’t remember it…”

The doctor smiled and nodded understandingly.

“That’s okay honey; have you noticed anything different since it came in?”

Izuku looked to Nana with uncertainty. The old hero sighed and knelt by his side.

“It’s okay Kiddo; tell her whatever you can... you need this to help you.”

“Izuku? What are you looking at?”

Izuku jumped at the Doctor’s voice, turning to look at her, once again shy.

“I was looking at Nana.”

“Nana? Who’s Nana?”

“She’s my friend! I saw her yesterday and she was crying, so I wanted to help her but then I don’t remember what happened after that… I only remember Kacchan waking me up and telling me I got my quirk.”

The doctor nodded quietly and turned to survey the room, frowning slightly.

“Izuku, can you see anyone in this room besides me, your mommy and Miss Nana?”

Izuku paused and looked around the room. Having been previously distracted by the doctor, his mother and the cool hero decorations filling the room, Izuku hadn’t noticed much else… but now that he was looking around the room for _people_, he noticed someone standing in the far corner of the room, looking at him quizzically. The man had a bushy mustache and weird glasses.

“There’s a man in the corner over there.”

The adults turned to where Izuku was pointing and the living saw nothing. Izuku’s mother frowned while Dr. Fujioka fumbled to find something on her phone, turning it towards Izuku once she’d found it.

“Does the man look like this?”

The man in the picture looked exactly like the man in the corner of the room, so Izuku nodded.

“Doctor, who is that man?”

“Mrs. Midoriya, this is Dr. Tsubasa… he had a heart attack last year.”

The room went awkwardly silent before Dr. Fujioka turned her attention back to Izuku.

“Okay Izuku, I have an idea as to what your quirk is, but I’m going to use my quirk to know for sure, okay? This is going to tickle a bit, okay?”

Izuku nodded again as she took his hand and, after a moment of silence, he had to stop himself from squirming as he giggled over the funny sensation that was crawling across his skin. The feeling stopped once Dr. Fujioka took her hand off of him and Izuku waited in silence as she wrote vigorously on her clipboard for a few minutes. She looked at the family and smiled lightly.

“I’m sorry for being so silent Mrs. Midoriya; Izuku has quite the interesting quirk!”

Izuku’s mother was shifting nervously, wringing her hands as she stuttered.

“W-What _is_ his quirk, Ma’am?”

“Well… the best I can describe it is a Sixth Sense; seeing and communicating with what I can best describe as spirits.”

“But he was floating yesterday! His friend Katsuki saw it!”

“Oh, that was Nana!”

The adults turned towards the boy, who looked slightly embarrassed.

“She didn’t mean to… I just wanted to help her…”

Dr. Fujioka cleared her throat to get the room’s attention and Izuku looked at her with hopeful eyes.

“I don’t doubt it, but I will have to ask you to be more careful… not all spirits will be as kind as your friend. Promise me you’ll be careful, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Wonderful… if you’ll let me, I can explain how it works…”

*****

** _ Quirk Registration form:_ **

**Patient Name: _Izuku Midoriya_**

**Quirk Name: _Sixth Sense._**

**Quirk Ranking: _Dependent on the Spirit allied with at any point in time._**

**Quirk Description: **

** _ Izuku’s quirk allows him to see and communicate with spirits that still roam the world. It manifested when he saw a weeping spirit and approached her; Spirit in question was of the benevolent vein. Izuku seems to identify the spirit in question as “an angel”, and upon further investigation the spirit is a known hero who deceased many, many years ago._ **

** _The original quirk attributions enable Izuku to allow spirits to posses his body, though Izuku appears to blackout and have no recollection of the possessed timeframe. Using Dr. Fujioka’s own quirk revealed Izuku may be able to gain autonomy over his possed body, given a mutual agreement with the spirits and practice. Once possessed, Izuku takes on attributes of the spirit possessing him, as well as an underdeveloped version of their original quirk. Dr. Fujioka speculates this will change both with age and practice._ **

** ** **Recommended steps to ensure safety:**

** _ Izuku seems keen on creating notebooks of quirks. Dr. Fujioka recommends creating a separate notebook line for spirit observations, such as who they were in their past life, their quirk and to categorize based on levels of attitude towards any future goals or morals Izuku may hold. _**

**Example of entry: **

** _ Spirit name: Nana Shimura_ **

** _ Past occupation: Hero._ **

** _ Quirk: Gravitation and Density manipulation (Misnomer of Flight)_ **

** _ Moral Stance: Justice bound._ **

** _ Overall assessment of Spirit: Trustworthy; Constant/reoccurring possession to allow quirk development and allow spirit to complete what she feels was an incomplete life of hero-work, as well as the loss of motherhood due to said hero-work._ **


	3. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nana accompanies Izuku back to school to show off his quirk.

Izuku had never been more excited to go to school than he was once the weekend was over. Through the weekend, he’d begged Nana to test his quirk near constantly, to the point he didn’t pass out whenever she took over his little body, though he still couldn’t remember what happened during those periods, nor did he have autonomy over their actions… but it didn’t matter to Izuku; he had a quirk and Nana was going to help him show his class!

He was practically vibrating as Nana helped him open his dresser and get his shirt on properly. The spirit couldn’t help but smile as his little smile widened with every passing second and he was tripping over himself as he rushed to the dining table where his mother was setting out breakfast.

“Do you have everything Kiddo? Both notebooks?”

Izuku nodded enthusiastically.

“Yep! Both in my bag, Nana!”

Nana smiled and silently walked over to his little bag, just to double check that the books were, in fact, where they were supposed to be. Both Nana and Izuku’s mother, Inko, had to make the little boy slow down eating so he wouldn’t accidentally choke on his eggs. Nana knew the whole situation was new and strange to the poor mother, but she was rather surprised with how well the woman was taking things in their stride, with Izuku’s help of course.

“Nana-san, could you watch Izuku on the way back from school today?”

“Of course, Midoriya-san… Izuku, would it be okay if I do something while you’re at school today? I’ll be gone for just a little bit…”

The four-year-old smiled and nodded happily.

“Nana said she sure, but she wants to do something while I’m at school. It won’t take her that long!”

Inko just smiled wearily and nodded as she cleaned the dishes while the little boy skipped happily towards the door, much to his mother’s alarm.

“Izuku! You still have wait for me sweetie!”

Nana smiled as the woman finished and rushed to grab the little boy’s hand before opening the door. The group travelled in comforting silence and Nana could feel her heart sink with every step taken… She hadn’t meant to fall in love with the little boy so quickly… but she also hadn’t meant to abandon Toshinori for so long, even if he never knew she was there. To be stuck between the choice of staying and helping Izuku and watching over her brave, wonderful Toshinori was like having her heart ripping itself in two.

Nana almost didn’t realize they made it to the kindergarten as she was drifting deeper into her own turmoil until Izuku reached out and grabbed her hand, causing her to jump in surprise. The little boy looked at her with his big, green eyes and smiled.

“C’mon Nana! We can go play with Kacchan!!”

Nana smiled and let herself get pulled along by the little boy, who was getting confused glances as other adults saw him address air and latch onto nothingness. Nana wished they could see her so she could glare at them for looking at him like that, but she saw, with no small sense of satisfaction, that Inko was doing that task herself as their little boy took Nana inside, where an ashen blonde child was waiting for them.

“Deku!!!”

Nana smiled as Izuku laughed and ran up to the little boy.

“Kacchan!!”

The two boys were smiling and laughing as Izuku went to set his bag down and pulled out his spirit notebook, clutching it close to his chest as he ran back to the group of children and their teacher, who smiled as Izuku ran over and sat down at what Nana assumed was his spot.

“welcome back everyone! Now, Katsu-kun was telling us all Izu-kun got his quirk the other day! Do you want to share with the class, Izu-kun?”

Izuku beamed and nodded.

“My mommy and I went to a special doctor who told me how it worked and what it did. I called it Sixth sense, cause I can see angels and Angels can help me! My new angel friend is with me and said she can help me show my quirk today!”

Izuku reached out towards Nana, as they’d constantly practiced over the weekend and Nana obliged, opening her eyes to a wide eyes class of children and teacher. She lifted their body a little and managed to degrease their arm’s density to the point it went right through the notebook Izuku had been carrying, explaining as she did so, though her voice was interlaced with Izuku’s own.

“Hello, my name is Nana, and my quirk is Gravitation and Density Manipulation, meaning I can basically fly and pass through things, though I can get really, _really_ heavy and dense if I wanted. Izuku’s quirk lets me inhabit his body and use my quirk, like I used to.”

The class “oh-ed” and “awed” as nana lifted their body high and then set themselves back down on the ground safely.

“Nana-san, does any of your quirk have drawbacks on Izu-kun?”

Nana shook their head and smiled.

“Part of Izuku’s quirk lets him use my own quirk like it’s his; it reacts to his body the same way it did for me in my day.”

The children whispered excitedly and Nana smiled sadly as Katsuki spoke up.

“In your day? Are you dead?”

The teacher looked appalled.

“Katsuki!”

Nana turned to the teacher.

“It’s okay; kids are blunt like that. To answer the question; yes, I am. I’m still not sure how this works myself, but I’m just happy to have someone to talk to.”

Katsuki looked impressed and nodded accordingly.

“I’m going to leave Izuku now; if we do this for too long, his body shuts down and leaves him vulnerable to more… _angry_ spirits. He won’t remember any of this, so don’t crowd him.”

As the class nodded and said little goodbyes to the spirt, Nana returned to her own astral form and watched as Izuku blinked back into reality slowly before regaining his state of excited vibrating.

“That was Nana!!! Do you like her?? She’s helping make a notebook for all the spirits I come across, incase they ever wanna help me later!”

Katsuki smiled toothily and put his arm around the green-haired boy’s shoulder.

“This is great! Ghosts are _awesome!!!_ With my awesome quirk and your arsenal of endless quirks, we’ll be the best hero team ever!!”

Nana smiled at the sight before it dropped as a winged child spoke up, scowling.

“What makes you think _Deku_ will be any good of a hero, Kacchan? He’s gotta rely on _dead people!_ And their quirks can’t be that cool if they’re dead!”

Nana was tempted to take control again for the sole purpose of throttling the boy as Izuku visibly deflated and looked at the ground before the blonde yelled, small puffs of smoke emerging from his palms as Nana heard small popping explosions.

“Shut up extra! Deku’s gonna be a better than you would be with _your_ shitty quirk! **_I’m_** the only one who gets to call him Deku and he’s the only one who can call me Kacchan, so shut up!”

Nana smiled and knelt by Izuku’s side.

“Hey kiddo, I’m gonna disappear for a bit, okay? Stay with Katsuki til I get back, okay?”

Izuku sniffled and nodded.

“Okay… be safe Nana.”

Nana ruffled his hair lightly before focusing on her next destination… as much as she didn’t want to leave Izuku right now, she knew he was in good hands with Katsuki by his side.

When Nana opened her eyes, she was in a familiar apartment with a familiar figure passed out on the couch. She checked the time on his clock, noting half an hour had passed and allowed herself to wonder how the heck time even worked, given nearly two seconds ago by her own standards, she was right next to Izuku. Playing to her expectations, her hands passed through anything she tried touching and she sighed, settling on talking to the man she’d seen grow in silence.

“I’m back Toshi… You still can’t hear me… but I thought I’d check in. Someone finally saw me; a little boy named Izuku. You’d love the kid; he’s got this infectious smile and a love for quirks and heroes… he wants to be a hero like you.”

The only response Nana received was a particularly loud fart, which Nana took as an invitation to continue.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to watch you as much as I have been these past years. As much as I love you, and love watching the man you’ve become… Izuku needs me right now. He’s alone in the world of spirits without me and… and I can’t abandon him Toshi. I know was never really the mentor you needed, and I wasn’t there for you as much as I could have been… but this little boy needs the love I want to give you. It won’t be forever that I’m gone… I’ll come back when I can… but for now, I really need to look after this little boy.”

Nana was met with silence as she crossed the room, to where a small memorial was sitting and she smiled sadly, noting the clock was saying she’d been gone for about two hours now.

“I hope you understand… My wonderful, brave Toshinori… I have to go back to Izuku.”

****

Izuku was playing happily with Kacchan, wondering what adventure Nana was up to when he heard a weird voice coming from the corner of the room.

“Hi! Hey! Hey Kid!”

Izuku turned to see a crusty looking man with a pasty face, wild green hair and what looked like green… fungus(?) in patches on his face and body. Izuku wasn’t sure if he could consider him silly or scary, but he seemed to light up when he realized Izuku was looking at him.

“Sorry to barge in, but could you use a buddy?”

Izuku looked at him in confusion, to which the man rolled his eyes and continued.

“Don't you want a pal?”

Izuku frowned.

“I have Nana. She’s the best!”

The man once again, rolled his eyes, and let out a sigh of exasperation.

“Jesus, you’re a real Capitan Obvious, huh? Listen Kid, Granny’s sweet but _I_ happen to be the real deal here! Her ‘quirk’ is a simple party trick compared to what I can do!”

Izuku was looking at him with more excitement than confusion now as he perked up.

“What can you do Mister? What’s your quirk?”

The man laughed and shook his head.

“Kid, I’ve been in this business longer than your ‘quirks’ have existed... part of why I wanna be your buddy is ‘cause your super-powered society is so _boring_ now! You never see what’s right in front of ya!”

Izuku frowned slightly.

“You didn’t answer the question Mister.”

“Listen, I’ll tell you what; Say my name three times in a row, and I’ll show ya!”

Izuku’s frown deepened.

“I don’t know your name… and Nana said I shouldn’t do anything a spirit says until I know who they are, cause not all spirits wanna help me.”

Izuku could tell the man was getting agitated now.

_ “Ugh, this dolt is gonna be hopeless, isn’t he…?”_

“Mister, I can still hear you.”

“Listen kid… Just stick with me; I’m like a ghost-zombie Jesus. Just drop your panties and listen; I’m trying to help and fill ya with wisdom!”

Izuku giggled at that. He didn’t know why, considering he didn’t understand what the man was saying.

“You’re silly… This is _Japan_ Mister… we don’t use Pennies!”

The man actually facepalmed at this as he muttered to himself.

_ “I know that beggars can’t be choosers… But does he have to be such a loser?”_

Izuku yelled indignantly.

“Don’t be such a meanie! I’m not a loser!”

“Deku, what are you talking about?”

The sudden interjection of Kacchan’s voice made Izuku jump, but the man looked even more annoyed.

“The man over there is being weird and mean.”

Katsuki looked towards the area Izuku had been talking and rolled his eyes.

“it’s another Ghost dummy! He’s probably a villain or something… c’mon, let’s go play heroes until Nana gets back.”

“Okay Kacchan!”

As the two went off, the man moved to try and block them to no avail.

“Hey! Hey I’m not done talking to you yet! Get back here you little punk!”

“I believe Izuku is done talking to you.”

The man turned to find himself face to face with a rather angry Nana.

“Beetlejuice… just leave.”

Beetlejuice grumbled and mockingly mimicked Nana’s tone as he sulked away.

“Just wait Granny; this was just the introduction… the little brat will say it, even if I have to wait a few years.”

Nana just glared, ensuring he walked away before turning her attention back to Izuku, who was laughing at something his friend had said.


	4. Mr. Hobo the Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Nana go to the grocery store and things go wrong.

Izuku spirit assessment:

** _Spirit Name: Unknown_ **

** _Spirit Quirk: Unknown_ **

** _Past Occupation: Unknown_ **

** _Moral Stance: Mischievous at best, Malicious at worst._ **

** _Overall spirt assessment: Do not trust. Spirit appeared after Nana left for a short period of time, presumably intentionally waiting for an opening. Was obsessed with their own name and having someone say it; Sent away (likely temporarily) by Nana’s return. Nana seemed defensive around the unknown spirit._ **

*****

Izuku was eight years old when the trajectory of his life changed. In the time he’d had and practiced control with his quirk, his skin had paled slightly, and his eyes had sunken ever so slightly. The changes weren’t enough to be drastic, but they were just enough to leave others unsettled at prolonged exposure to him, as well as a strange, cold aura that seemed to follow him wherever he went… this, of course, lead to other students and adults alienating him, even without meaning to. Onlookers were often taken aback at the sight of the reclusive, gaunt outcast of a boy, especially when he nodded and smiled lightly at the sight of the explosive and boisterous blonde child, who was the star student... and who was also inexplicably glued to his side.

It was this shock that followed Izuku where ever he went, Nana at his side. Today they were doing a quick grocery run whilst Inko poured over documents for her most recent court case. They weren’t meant to be gone for more than an hour at most, as the two knew where the rice and milk was and the best line to check out in… but of course, something _had_ to go wrong. Maybe it was because Nana, despite her promise to return when she could, hadn’t left Izuku’s side for an entirety of four years, or maybe it was because Izuku himself was absolutely content with meeting spirits and writing about them and completely respecting their wishes to want a semi-peaceful afterlife, or his refusal to work with those of the Malevolent vein.

Izuku himself wouldn’t know or care for a long while about how the series of events that would occur came to happen, but he only knew it happened. It was normal enough, he and Nana got one of the smaller carts reserved for smaller customers and walked leisurely towards the rice, grabbing the most cost effective one they could see (Izuku would be forever grateful for Nana’s insight, given on the spot math would have taken him far too long to do on his own) and continuing on to the dairy isle. They’d just made it to the selection of milk and cheeses when it happened; three individuals entered the relatively average-sized grocery store. Izuku and the only other customer in the store with him, a dark-haired man who honestly looked like he could be a hobo, turned to face the opening door when there was a loud crash and bang that sent the small boy backwards in the aftermath. Izuku barely registered the fact the man had managed to reach our and grab him before he went through a wall, never mind the fact he pulled him away from falling the debris.

“You okay? Kid, can you hear me?”

It took Izuku a moment to realize the low, quiet voice was coming from the hobo-man, and that the man in question was talking to him.

“I’m fine… why would they blow up the building if it’s a robbery?”

The hobo looked slightly disgruntled at the greenette’s question, but he shrugged and sighed irritably.

“They’re villains and criminals; they don’t abide by reason and logic… Get down.”

Izuku looked at the man Bewildered, then to Nana, who had become tense and worried. He wanted to argue with the hobo, but Nana turned and nodded in affirmation. The man was real, and Nana clearly thought he knew the best course of action. Izuku low to the ground and was slightly relieved when the hobo did the same, muttering to himself.

_ “Three perpetrators… one destructive quirk. In civilian attire with a random kid… ‘Zashi’s on the clock and it’ll take the patrolling heroes about five minutes to get here... Damn it all.”_

Izuku was getting nervous, as the man muttered… he knew five minutes later would be too late for whatever the people wanted to do, and he could hear movement through the store, more pressingly heading in their direction. As carefully as he could, Izuku peaked over the rubble they were hiding behind and saw the strange, crazy looking spirit that had tried talking to him all those years ago grinning at him from across the way. The entity waved and leaned over to whisper something in the ear of an individual who’s back was turned. Izuku wanted to question what he just saw, but he felt himself get pulled down roughly and the hobo hissed at him.

“The hell are you _doing?”_

Izuku looked up to see Nana scowling and Izuku felt a stab of fear as he mouthed silently.

_ “headed our way.”_

The hobo seemed to suppress a sigh and ready himself in a way Izuku recognized as preparing an attack. As soon as the villain was close enough, the hobo launched himself from behind the rubble and started fighting with impressive accuracy and speed. It didn’t take the eight-year-old long to figure out why as the villain went down in seconds.

“Kid, give me those zip-ties.”

Izuku looked around frantically and spotted what the hobo-hero had been referencing and threw it towards him, Nana’s stern look keeping him away from the villain. The Hobo-hero didn’t even look at Izuku as he moved away.

“Stay behind the rubble and stay out of sight. I’ll come back with officers.”

With that, he was off and Izuku was alone with a passed out, restrained villain, Nana and the entity who was cackling. Izuku was, understandably upset as he frowned at the entity, whispering as harshly as he could.

“What was that for? People are getting hurt!”

The entity smiled and shrugged.

“Felt like it? And that “fight” was hilarious! don’t be such a little punk, kid.”

At that, Nana snapped.

“hilarious? **_Hilarious?! Those thugs could have hurt or killed Izuku if that hero wasn’t here! Jesus Christ, have you no sense of empathy for a _child_? And here I thought you at least wanted him _**alive**_ Beetlejuice!”_**

Izuku frowned in confusion as Izuku, in all of his eight-year-old wisdom, let his mouth move before his brain could.

“What kind of name is Beetlejuice?”

As soon as the name left his mouth, the entity smiled, waved a quick goodbye and vanished, while Nana’s face fell into something Izuku would later recognize as horror. She stood stiffly for a moment before walking over to Izuku and sighed, brining him close her side as they listened for the sound of movement and fighting further away in the store.

“Nana? Are you okay?”

Nana sighed heavily.

“Not really? I should have known he’d do this to rile me up… Izuku, promise me you’ll never, _ever_ let him possess you. He’s dangerous and deranged.”

Izuku shifted slightly, his emerald gaze rising to meet Nana’s own.

“I thought I was the only one who could see and talk to you guys… how’d he talk to that villain?”

Nana sighed again, still angry with herself at the outburst.

“He… He’s different from spirits. That _demon_ can whisper ideas into other’s thoughts… it’s not the same as you and me. I’ve tried keeping him away from you, because if someone can see him, then he can use them. He’ll use you, kiddo. I need you to _promise me_ you won’t let him do that… please.”

Izuku whispered his reply, closing his eyes for a moment.

“I promise.”

A moment of silence passed before the voice of the Hobo-hero rang out, very close to their hiding spot.

“Great… I saved a kid talking to the thin air… _I just wanted some milk…”_

Izuku shot up at the voice, turning to see the man who looked like he would have some serious bruises forming later, but otherwise okay. At his side were a few police officers who took the villain and one rushed over to Izuku, asking repeatedly if he was okay and who he was talking to, which just annoyed the little boy.

“I was talking to my quirk. Can I get my groceries and go home?”

The police officer was taken aback and just shook his head, escorting the boy out of the store. As they left, Izuku paused and turned to the hobo-hero, getting his attention by proximity.

“Thank you for saving me, Mr. Hobo- _I MEAN HERO. MR. HERO_.”

The man said nothing, but Izuku saw his mouth twitch upwards slightly as Nana burst into laughter and he ran off embarrassed… it looked like they’d need something else for dinner that night.

Shouta Aizawa watched in silent amusement as the boy ran off, rushing his police escort out of the store as well, embarrassment etched onto his face. It would have been hilarious to him if the boy didn’t have such a cold air around him, and seemed content to be having a conversation with said air. The kid wasn't bad or anything, but he seemed to have an aoura of trouble, and in all the time he'd spent with teenagers, he just _knew _that boy would be trouble magnet. The officer he was speaking to managed to get through all his questions after fifteen minutes or so, annoying Shouta with the inefficacy of it all.

“Eraserhead-san… what was up with that kid?”

Shouta scowled at the officer, who visibly withered.

“The hell if I know. He was getting his groceries when everything started, like I already told you…"

******

Izuku spirit assessment (Update):

** _Spirit Name: Beetlejuice_ **

** _Spirit Quirk: demonic powers_ **

** _Past Occupation: Demon_ **

** _Moral Stance: Malicious/Malevolent_ **

**_Overall spirt assessment: _Do not trust._ Beetle caused a villain attack for the sole purpose of angering Nana into saying his name. saying name repeatedly will apparently end badly._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Aizawa; first he wants some milk and then he gets called a hobo


	5. Detective Tsukauchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Tsukauchi's cold case might just have a new spark of hope...  
(This chapter features my inability to know how Police precincts and investigations work)

Detective Tsukauchi liked to think of himself as a calm, rational individual. For the most part, his life was pretty straight forwards; when his quirk had manifested, he just knew he’d be on the police force, even though most other children dreamt of being a hero. Even as a man of ration and logic, he found himself late at night pondering what lay beyond life. Today, he found himself frustrated with yet another dead end on a case that was already ice cold. Logically, he knew there _was_ an answer, but any possible lead they had gathered ended with a dead end. It wasn’t uncommon for cases to go cold, but the Detective was determined to solve this one, which was how he found himself trying desperately to reason with his supervisor.

“Sir _please_, you can’t close this case! I just need one more lead and I’m positive I can crack this open! This family deserves some closure!”

The supervisor in question was looking at him with a mixture of sadness and exhaustion.

“I _know_ they do Tsukauchi, but I can’t keep wasting resources on red herrings and dead ends! Listen, you’re a good man, and a great detective, but unless you get a confession or a body, my hands are tied.”

“Please sir, just give me a little bit more time! I’ll find something… _anything!_”

“Naomasa… we’ve exhausted every lead we’ve had.”

“Sir **_please!”_**

After a long, long pause, the man shook his head in resigned defeat, sighing heavily as he looked up to meet the Detective’s eyes.

“Naomasa, I know how close this case is to you… I’ll give you a week. One week to find a new lead _without_ exhausting the precinct’s resources, and I’ll let you keep the case open, got it?”

Naomasa sighed and nodded dejectedly as he straightened out. It was clear this was the most he’d get, so he excused himself and returned to his desk, allowing himself to take a moment to collect his thoughts on how the hell he was going to pull this off. A knock on his desk drew him out of his thoughts as he looked up to see a few of his coworkers, looking at him sadly as one of them spoke softly.

“Tsukauchi… what you’re doing is incredible… but I’ve been on this case too and I don’t think it’s going anywhere… not unless you can talk to the dead.”

Naomasa frowned as he began organizing the papers on his desk… he was so frustrated he almost didn’t notice another officer’s eyes go wide for a moment before running off to what he recognized as the file room. A few minutes later the officer return and slammed a file onto Naomasa’s desk, startling the Detective, as well as several others in the vicinity.

“…what’s this…?”

The officer smiled triumphantly as he flipped it open to show the picture of a little boy, no older than eight or nine, with sunken eyes, a gaunt expression and skin that looked like he himself was dead.

“About a week ago, I was part of a response to a robbery at a grocery store. Run of the mill stuff, only an underground was there, as well as this kid, we had to get his quirk registration and other information for the record.”

“…and you’re slamming his file on my desk because…?”

The officer practically shoved the quirk registration document at the Detective as he spoke once more.

“His quirk is called Sixth Sense. The only new lead you can get is if you talk to the victim directly. He can help!”

“…Officer, you do realize this is a _child_, right…? You want me to drag a child into a case about a violent murder of another child that wasn’t much older than he himself is…?”

The officer huffed and shook his head.

“Detective, with all due respect; we all heard you talking to the Chief. You’ve got a week for a new lead… this kid might be your best bet.”

Naomasa raised an eyebrow.

“Just… think about it. Please… from our follow up questions, we know the kid’s training to be a hero. He’d be ecstatic to help.”

*****

Naomasa couldn’t quite believe he was actually doing this as he firmly knocked on the door that lead to the Midoriya residence. It was mid-day, so the boy, Izuku, would still be in school and the file said his mother mostly worked from home. After a minute or two, the door opened slowly to show a rather petite woman with long green hair looking at him questioningly. Naomasa took off his hat as he spoke.

“Forgive my intrusion, this is the Midoriya household, correct?”

The woman nodded.

“Yes sir… may I ask who you are?”

Naomasa nodded quickly and stretched his hand out in greeting.

“Detective Tsukauchi, Ma’am. I wanted to speak with you and your son… may I come in?”

Ms. Midoriya’s eyes widened as she opened the door further to allow the man inside, pausing momentarily to grab a teacup and pour some for the man.

“Is this about the grocery store? I know some other officers came by and took final statements, but we weren’t told about a second follow-up!”

Naomasa shifted nervously as he spoke.

“This isn’t about that incident ma’am. This is something else.”

She looked taken aback.

“O-oh. What can we do for you then, Sir?”

Naomasa took a deep breath before he spoke.

“Well…I’ve been working on a very particular case for a very long time and… and I’m afraid it’s running dry, and I need some help.”

Ms. Midoriya tilted her head in confusion as she tried to process what the man was saying.

“How can we help more than your colleges?”

“Your son’s quirk is what will help… speaking to the victim is the only option left, impossible as it is. With your son’s help, however, it can be possible. I would like your permission to ask him for help.”

Inko looked at the Detective for a few moments before looking to the ground and picking up a piece of paper, reading what it said and smiled briefly before folding it up and returning her gaze to the man.

“I give my permission. We aren’t sure how we’ll find this spirit of yours, but my Izuku should figure it out no problem.”

Naomasa was, understandably, confused after witnessing that sequence of events.

“Ma’am, if I may… what was that piece of paper?”

Inko laughed lightly as she spoke.

“Oh, that was just Nana. Spending so much time around and with Izuku gives her a sort of semi-stability. Not enough for us to see or hear of course, but enough to interact with small stuff, like a pen and paper.”

“And that paper convinced you to trust me, ma’am?”

Inko smiled again.

“Partially. Nana doesn’t really talk to me directly unless it’s important… and she knows you are friends with someone she cared for, as well as a good secret keeper.”

Naomasa was intrigued at this. He was a reclusive man when it came to his social life, so he didn’t have that many friends to speak of.

“Oh? Might I know which of my friends she knows?”

“I believe his name is Toshinori. She mentions him to Izuku a lot… although his professional name is All Might.”

That final statement caused Naomasa to choke on his tea and sputter for breath for the next few moments afterwards. Naomasa knew the woman was telling the truth, and there was no point in trying to cover it up, but Ms. Midoriya started speaking before he could explain anything (not that he knew what to explain anyways).

“It’s alright detective. I’m a Lawyer’s consultant; confidential information is what I do. Furthermore, Nana asked we keep this information to ourselves. She still very much cares for him. His secret is safe with us…. although Izuku said she’s been very worried lately. How’s he recovering?”

It took Naomasa another few moments to recover enough to answer her last question while his mind was still spinning.

“Recovery Girl and the others have done all they can for him… he won’t be the same, but he’ll live.”

Inko nodded sagely.

“Good, good… If you need information as soon as possible, I can bring Izuku home early today.”

“Oh… yes, time is of the essence, Ma’am. Thank you very much.”

Inko looked the man square in the face and spoke calmly.

“You can thank me by keeping Nana a secret from All Might… she doesn’t want to open those grievances again.”

“Of course, ma’am… I understand.”

“Good… let’s get going then! Izuku will love helping a police case, I’m sure.”


	6. Case Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku enters to both help and unintentinally confuse Naomasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: the last two paragraphs are just to show how important this case-mission is :)

As predicted, Izuku was ecstatic when Naomasa asked him to help on a police case. The Detective in question was then given the unsettlingly adorable sight of a skeletal, gaunt, and frankly haunted eight-year-old beaming with pride as he affirmed his quirk worked the way Naomasa was informed, as well as his ability to communicate with spirits. The detective was curious about the boy, given how at ease he seemed talking about death, as well as his spirit friend.

“So, all spirits will help you?”

Izuku shook his head and sighed as he spoke.

“No, not all of them. Sometimes they’re just people, waiting ‘til they can move on; other times they’re villains. I don’t see that many heroes, since they tend to stick around family members… kind of like a guardian angel deal. And then there’s B.”

Naomasa tilted his head in confusion.

“Bee?”

“B. Just the letter B… that’s how I refer to him anyways. I don’t want to risk saying his actual name… it’s dangerous.”

“I see… a dangerous villain?”

“Try Demon. Annoying as hell too.”

Before Naomasa could say anything, there was a sharp cough from Inko in the kitchen area as Izuku realized what he had said.

“Sorry mom!”

The detective watched as the woman shook her head and sighed.

“I’ll have to talk to ‘Suki about Katsuki’s language…. Again.”

There was a slight gleam in the young man’s sunken eyes as he spoke up.

“You know Kacchan won’t change mom. He’s too stubborn, like Auntie.”

Naomasa cleared his throat before the woman could respond, drawing attention back to him.

“I apologize for interrupting… but is there a way we can let me communicate directly to spirits? The case would be a lot solider if we base it on my quirk…”

The eight-year-old tilted his head in fascination.

“What’s your quirk, Detective?”

“It’s called Human Lie Detector. I can tell if someone is lying to me or not.”

“That’s so cool! And really good for detectiving!”

From the kitchen, Inko’s voice rang out.

“The word is ‘detecting’, sweetie.”

“Oh… thanks mom! Let’s see… oh, I know! Nana, do you want to help us find out if his quirk will work when I’m possessed?”

Naomasa was slightly unsettled by the cheerful gleam in the boy’s eyes as he spoke to the unseen specter… he was also proud f the boy, who did not demand the spirit’s help, like other children might have once discovering their quirk, calling upon it harshly and without reasoning… he _asked_, and though he’d only known the boy for a short amount of time, Naomasa knew the boy would no doubt listen and respect the wishes of those he asked favors of. It was a good quality to have as both a person and a future hero... he even wished some current heroes would extend the curtesy to the living. Naomasa was pulled from his thoughts as the boy’s eyes seemed to glow a ghostly white, glossing over momentarily before sharpening behind a dull glow, exposing grey eyes where the emerald ones once were.

_ “Hello, Detective.”_

The voice that came from Izuku’s mouth was distinctly feminine, although Naomasa could hear the faintest trace of Izuku’s voice interlaced with the new one.

“Hello, Nana-san. Thank you for helping us… I’ll start off easy, so we don’t waste anyone’s time more than we have to… What is your full name?”

_ “I am Nana Shimura, I went by the alias Morning Star, when I was alive.”_

“What made you choose that name?”

_ "The Morning Star is the brightest star in our sky; it is a symbol of hope and guidance… I had hoped to represent the same to those I came to save, and I hoped to guide the next generation of hope.”_

Naomasa nodded and took a deep breath before his next question.

“What is your quirk?”

_ “Flight.”_

“That is your only quirk?”

_ “No.”_

“Will you name your other quirk?”

_ “Only because you are friends with my Toshinori, and everyone here can be trusted with this secret. It was handed down to me by my mentor… my other quirk was One for All.”_

“Can Izuku use this quirk as well, as you possess him?”

_ “No. I passed it to Toshinori before I passed, so it did not stay with me. He can only use what I foolishly named Flight in my youth.”_

“Thank you, Shimura-san. That’s enough to know my quirk works in this situation.”

_ “It was nice to speak to another person… thank you, Detective. Before I leave, I have a request of you.”_

“Yes?”

_ “Will you watch over my Toshinori for me? I had promised to return to him… but Izuku needs me. Can you promise me you will look after my Toshinori?”_

“I-I will try, ma’am.”

_ “Thank you.”_

Before Naomasa’s very eyes, the Detective watched as the glow faded and the emerald eyes returned, Izuku looking at the man blankly for a moment before blinking and smiling sadly.

“She really cares about him. She’s kind of like a momma hen.”

The detective smiled lightly and nodded.

“Do you know how to find the person I need to talk to?”

Izuku paused for a moment and shrugged, turning to where Naomasa assumed Nana was standing.

“Nana, do you know any non-harmful ways to summon spirits?”

Naomasa watched as the boy’s eyes widened and his mouth went agape for a moment before looking completely done with the world.

“What do you mean there’s a _handbook??? For how to be **dead??”**_

There was another moment of silence before the boy sighed, rubbed his temples and sat in deep thought before exhaling slowly.

“I… have an idea… Detective, what is the person’s name?”

“Y-Yuri… Yuri Shinsou.”

Izuku nodded and seemed to fix his attention on something Naomasa couldn’t see and spoke in a low, almost growling voice.

_ “Yuri Shinsou… Yuri Shinsou… Yuri Shinsou.”_

Naomasa could have _sworn_ the room got colder as the boy finished, and the boy’s eyes lit up with a strange fire inside of them as he spoke in a soft, gentle voice.

“Hey… it’s okay. I’m sorry if I scared you.”

The adults watched as the boy spoke further.

“My friend here is a detective… he’s working on your case. He wanted me to help find you. Are you willing to talk to him?”

More silence before Izuku reached his hand out.

“Take my hand Yuri. My quirk lets spirits take over my body when I give them permission; it will let you talk to the detective.”

The glowing and glazed eyes returned once more, though Izuku’s eyes turned a nice share of violet when it died down and a soft voice opened the boy’s mouth and spoke.

_ “H-Hello? Can you hear me?”_

“I can hear you, Yuri-san. My name is Detective Tsukauchi, I’ve been working on your case for quite a long time now.”

The spirit in Izuku’s body tilted their head.

_ “My… case. T-they hurt me! I was s-so scared and it hurt so much and then I was back a-and no one could hear me… I’ve been so lonely.”_

“I know, Yuri-san, and I am so sorry for what happened. Do you mind if I ask a few questions?”

The spirit nodded their head, allowing the Detective to continue.

“Do… Do you know why those people targeted you? Why they would want to hurt you?”

_ “They… they didn’t like that I was quirkless. They… **He** kept saying they were saving me… it hurt so, so much.”_

Naomasa was doing his best to be professional as he took notes from the spirit, knowing full well his recorder, which he turned on after Nana had left, would pick up everything else.

“Do you know the names of the people who killed you?”

_ “No… I’m sorry…”_

“It’s alright, Yuri-san. I have one more question for you, and I apologize for being blunt about this… but, do you know where your body is?”

They nodded their head as they spoke.

_ “I’m on the beach… the one with all the garbage. They buried me, then dumped so much trash on top of me… they did it in the dead of night, behind a pile of trash, so no one would see me...”_

Naomasa scribbled furiously for a moment before letting his gaze meet the spirit’s own.

“Is there anything you need or want, while we can speak to you still?”

_ “I-I saw what they looked like… if there’s someone who can make pictures, and the nice boy lets me, I can help make a picture of them… and, I have a request?”_

“Of course! What is it?”

_ “C-Can you tell Hitoshi I’m sorry? W-we were supposed t-to be h-heroes together… he h-has to be one without me now…”_

Naomasa’s eyes softened as he nodded.

“Of course. Thank you, Yuri-san, for helping me. I promise, we will do everything we can to bring you home.”

_ “That would be nice… I think, once you find the bad-guys, I’ll go to rest. I’m really tired.”_

Naomasa nodded once more and smiled sympathetically.

“We’ll get you home, and then we’ll get those men behind bars. I promise.”

_ “Thank you, Detective… I’m gonna go now. The stinky man in the corner is creeping me out.”_

To say the final statement surprised Naomasa was an understatement.

“The _what standing **where**?_”

The spirit was already gone, and Izuku was glaring at a far corner.

“Beat it, B.”

Another moment of silence before Izuku loudly exclaimed in exasperation.

“No, I will _not_ murder the detective!”

Naomasa’s heart dropped and he looked around to Inko in wild confusion as the boy continued.

“Homicide is _not_ a good solution… and it’s your solution to _everything_, B!”

“Uh….”

Inko sighed and waved the detective over.

“This is normal, don’t worry. Nana won’t let Izuku fall for any of B’s tricks, so it’s perfectly safe, Detective.”

“… Right…”

“Detective, perhaps we should get everyone down to the station for a sketch-artist? The sooner we find these people, the sooner Yuri-kun can rest peacefully.”

Naomasa shook his head to clear his confused thoughts and cleared his throat, nodding affirmatively.

“Of course, is everyone alright with a car ride to the station? I can drive everyone there.”

Izuku turned to face the adults.

“Nana knows the way, and we can just follow you! Let’s bring Yuri-chan home!”

Naomasa smiled lightly as he nodded, following the family out of the little apartment. Once they reached the station, he’d have to ask for a team to clear that trash beach and start looking for the poor girl’s current resting place.

******

**[Mustafu News Weekly Excerpt]**

_ In a surprising turn of events, a year-long investigation has finally come to a close with both the confession and arrest of suspected quirk-extremists in the kidnapping and murder of Yuri Shinsou. Yuri disappeared early last year and all attempts to find and trace both her killers and her remains turned up fruitless. One _ _Detective, Mr. Tsukauchi, however, refused to relent on searching for the girl, if only to give the Shinsou family some closure. His sleuthing lead him to a young man, who’s identity was requested to remain anonymous, who had the key quirk to breaking the cold-case wide open. _

_ The quirk in question allowed the detective, who has a lie-detecting quirk, to question Yuri herself and discover both the appearance of her assailants and the location of her remains. The suspects allegedly took and buried her on _ _Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, which is a famous dumping site for all kinds of trash. The search effort lead to the beach’s cleaning and the discovery of Yuri, who has since been set to rest in her family’s cemetery. There is currently a Quirkless Support and Avocation Organization pushing for legislation that would protect Quirkless citizens, aptly named the Yuri-Act, to pr- [for the continuation of this story, turn to page 3A]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Yuri is related to our one good Purple Boy.  
2) This'll come back, i promise :)


	7. Back to School Part 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon the stupid Chapter name; i'm unoriginal.

The moment Izuku returned to school after the weekend, he was attacked by his best friend, who put the gaunt boy into an iron-clad headlock and messed with the already unruly green hair, growling as he did so.

“What the fuck Deku? Can’t even wait til we’re at U.A to do hero shit? Huh? You should’ve told me, you dumbass!”

Though his tone was harsh, Izuku and Nana both knew the bite was empty, and they could see the firey pride within his ruby eyes as he let Izuku go, to which said greenette laughed hollowly and looked at his shoes in embarrassment.

“Kacchan, you know I would’ve if I’d known… I didn’t _mean_ to act like a hero or anything without you… The detective just needed help, that’s all… and I wasn’t supposed to tell _anyone_ I was helping anyways.”

Bakugou snorted as he started pulling the boy inside the school, glaring at anyone who looked at them.

“Pretty shitty Detective if he needs a _kid’s_ help, if you ask me.”

“Well I didn’t, so I guess it doesn’t matter.”

The short retort had the spiky blond laughing loudly in the halls as they continued to their class.

“So, you go lookin for the ghost or what? Did Nana figure it out?”

Izuku shook his head and gave a small smile.

“No, she didn’t know… although she did mention there was a _handbook_ for the deceased, so that was new… I figured out how to summon the girl… I’d have to test for a more conclusive answer and semantics of how it works, but Nana said I shouldn’t do anything until she knows the spirits in question are safe, and that B won’t try to impersonate them.”

Bakugou snorted as they entered the classroom.

“The fucker’s still following you?”

“Yeah… Nana’s still unsettled by him, but he doesn’t actively try to kill me or you anymore, so that’s a bonus.”

Bakugou frowned angrily and glared around the room, hoping the damn demon was there somewhere (he was not).

“Fucker can’t even try to kill me to my face and then gives up? Piece of shit demon, the motherfucker.”

Izuku couldn’t help but laugh, wondering to himself how he hadn’t picked up on saying any _more_ insults that he already knew between Kacchan and B.

“It’s not for a lack of trying Kacchan… Nana just won’t let him murder children… you know… cause that’s what a hero _does?”_

Bakugou snarled as they sat in their seats, shooting the skeletal boy a half-hearted glare.

“Don’t confuse me with that Logical Bullshit, Deku.”

Unseen to the explosive Child, Nana was laughing and she was laughing hard. She loved these little boys; Bakugou reminded her of her son, with his explosive nature and thirst for life… For the millionth time in her after life, Nana let the smile slip… she missed that little spitfire, and for the millionth time, wondered how her boy was doing now. Did he have a family? Did she have grandchildren? Had he ever forgiven her for what she’d done to protect him? Had she done the right thing for him as a mother and hero?

Nana shook her head and put on a brave face just as Izuku turned to face her… she didn’t want him to see her pain, not yet. Izuku was still a child, and every inch of her was telling her to keep him a happy little boy as long as she could. Of course she trained with him and the explosive child; both with body, mind and quirk, but she knew working them up slowly was the best and safest approach for the two… hell, by the time they were old enough for U.A, Izuku might even be able to handle One for All, if Nana ever found the courage to introduce her two boys… For now, she’d settle on worrying and protecting them as she was, and let the two grow into the fine young men she knew they’d become.

**********

Nana’s plan on finding a way to introduce her boys to her Toshinori were trashed the moment the very man swept into the room of Izuku’s school the following year. According to Naomasa, he’d been healing well, but he’d never be the same as he was before… If he didn’t take care of himself, he’d deteriorate over time until there was nothing left to save and hold their quirk. Naturally, the children of Izuku’s school screamed and began clamoring when the Hero made his entrance, who simply laughed and waved at them all, still slightly confused as to why his friend Naomasa had suggested he visit _this_ school in particular, let alone why his PR agents thought it was a good idea…

Of course, the hero had no issue with visiting children and giving little speeches and meetings for the kids, but these events were usually reserved for private schools or special events. Even still, the looks on the faces of all the children were worth it. Toshinori loved kids, he really did… he even hoped that one day, once he found and trained his own successor, he could retire peacefully… maybe even have a family of his own. Toshinori mentally shook those thoughts from his head as he smiled and began a boisterous speech to the children, who instantly quieted and listened in awe.

Unbeknownst to almost everyone in the room, Nana was fuming as six other spirits gave her disapproving looks from behind the hero. The Fourth holder of One for All was the first to speak in a deadpan voice.

“Seriously? _This _is where you’ve been? You didn’t even bother to wake one of us up before you left him. What the hell Shimura?”

Nana frowned and sighed in exasperation.

“I wasn’t exactly _planning_ on leaving when I did… things came up, okay? Besides, it’s not like he’s noticed before, so why would it matter?”

The First user looked at her with sunken eyes and shook his head disapprovingly as Four continued to speak.

“You shouldn’t have left at all! What happened Shimura, huh? What was _so important_ that you’d abandon someone you cared about for a _second time?_”

Nana was about to snap back when Six raised his hand and looked at the two with a great sadness.

“Four, mind your temper; it will do us no good… Nana, I do not understand you and that was a low blow by Four, but I _am_ disappointed in you… You of all people shouldn’t have left Toshinori… Why, Nana?”

Nana felt like crying… she was doing what was best for Izuku… Toshinori was a grown man! He could handle himself… he didn’t need her anymore.

The Fifth user looked on helplessly and tried to calm the rest of the spirits down.

“N-Now everyone… I’m s-sure N-Nana h-has her r-reasons… S-She loves Toshinori l-like a son, we all know this…”

Four was scowling.

“Yeah, and she abandoned her own son too; what’s that say about her.”

Through this argument, Izuku was scowling, drawing attention to himself by his friend, who knew that look all too well; it was the look Izuku got when Spirits were being unreasonable, and it proved true when Izuku turned to face something behind All Might and spoke calmly and in a deadpan manner.

“Ladies, Ladies; you’re all special! Can you please shut up for a moment? I’m trying to focus and I can’t do that when you’re bickering over things you don’t understand.”

With his little voice being the only one speaking, all eyes turned to Izuku and All Spirits in the room snapped their mouths shut for a few moments before the First User spoke up quietly.

“Shimura… can... he…”

Izuku cut in annoyed.

“See You? Yes. You’re the loudest spirits I’ve encountered and _that’s_ saying something. You can argue afterwards… just _shut **up**_.”

All the students sighed in annoyance and the teachers looked like they were ready to die of embarrassment as All Might looked at the boy bewildered, which in turn caused Izuku to grow uncomfortable and ashamed… until his friend spoke up, opting for a softer tone as All Might _was_ in the room with them.

“Seriously? You guys are gonna be annoyed about this? Not Izu’s fault the dumb ghosts won’t let him focus… I mean, it’s not like this is a daily thing or anything. If anyone’s got a problem with it, go through me!”

All Might seemed to visibly relax at the information this was normal for the strange, sickly looking boy, though he wasn’t sure if he heard the term “ghosts” correctly... He managed a laugh before speaking.

“Do not worry, Young man! Quirks are an interesting thing, and often times distracting and unruly… I myself have to hold back so as to not cause any unnecessary damage! No need to be embarrassed my boy!”

The boy’s pale skin lit up beet red as his friend seemed to glare at those surrounding them and All Might was motioned to continue speaking. Thankfully for Izuku, the spirits remained silent as Nana took them to a far corner and spoke quietly so they wouldn’t disturb Izuku.

“If you let me speak, I’d have told you Izuku is my reason for leaving Toshinori. His quirk… it lets him see, speak and even allow us spirits to posses him. If I wasn’t here for him, who knows what Beetle would have put him though. I love Toshinori, the past few decades of me following and watching him should have made that evident enough… but I’ve fallen in love with that little boy… All Might is a grown man, and he has One for All; he can handle and take care of himself… Izuku is open to all kids of threats without me. I’m sorry you feel like I’ve abandoned you, but I can’t leave Izuku… I just _can’t._”

Once Nana finished speaking, Four and Six looked ashamed while Five looked like she wanted to jump for joy as she looked at the little boy who was listening to All Might with his head in his hands.

“He can see us!! Oh, this is wonderful! We should introduce him to Toshinori!”

**“No.”**

Nana’s voice was firm and unbending as the other spirits looked at her in confusion.

“It will open old wounds Toshinori _needs_ to leave in the past… and I do not want Izuku near One for All… There’s been no news of an evil spirit entering the afterlife, so I do not think All for One is as dead as Toshinori hopes. If Izuku is connected to our quirk, then All for One will look for him and find him. I will _not_ put Izuku in that kind of danger!”

Two smiled fondly as the other stared at the Seventh User of One for All. He placed a calm hand on her head and let the others see his smile.

“You care for the boy greatly Shimura… like a mother for her child. It is a good thing he has you to guide him.”

Nana stood for a moment before returning a weak smile.

“Thank you, Two… Once Toshinori is done, you should stay a while, meet Izuku properly… He’s a good kid.”

The spirits looked at one another then to their leader, who smiled lightly and nodded quietly before speaking.

“It would be an honor to speak with the living once more…”

As they spoke, Izuku kept an ear open and shook his head slightly… One for All seemed like it tied the spirits together, and somewhat tethered them to All Might, in some capacity… but the supposed spirit Nana had described sounded dangerous... Izuku wondered why they used numbers instead of names, and why they’d been so angry at Nana… He hoped they’d answer his questions after the presentation, while All Might hoped to speak to the boy afterwards as well, wanting to reassure the boy with the strange ghost quirk… quirks like that were often looked at as villainous, and he knew it must be hard for a child like that.


	8. After the Assembly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Nana's worlds to meet. Izuku just wants to go home and All Might really is trying his best here

When All Might finished his speech, Izuku ran back to the classroom to get his belongings and head home. It was bad enough he’d embarrassed not only himself, but the rest of the school, during All Might’s speech, but his head was starting to hurt really bad. Izuku was all too familiar with what that meant, and he wanted to be home where nothing bad could happen when it hit full force. His plans were foiled when his sensei stopped him and asked him to head to the front office (because _of course they’d ask him to do that_). Izuku did his best to not grumble as he dragged his feet all the way there, not even paying attention to what was going on until he was led into a conference room, where a familiar, hulking figure was sitting patiently. Izuku was beet red again as the other spirits caught his eye, Nana among them, though obviously not happily so. All Might looked unsure, but he smiled anyways, hoping it would reassure the young boy.

“Hello Young Midoriya! I hope I am not imposing!”

“N-no sir, All Might… I’m sorry for interrupting your speech. I hope you forgive me.”

All Might’s laugh was booming, and he waved Izuku forwards, which he did so timidly. The man’s eyes were sparkling as he made eye contact with Izuku.

“Of course, I forgive you my boy! There is nothing to be sorry about! As I said earlier, quirks are a strange thing and are often distracting and unruly. Although I will admit, your quirk is why I asked to speak to you… I understand speaking to the departed can be unsettling, and may even be seen as villainous, but I wanted to let you know a quirk is _never_ villainous! The person makes the quirk, not the other way around!”

Izuku nodded quietly, his headache growing in pressure. He was trying to not grimace, but All Might (and the spirits) already noticed.

“Young Midoriya, are you well?”

Izuku looked to Nana desperately. He didn’t want to be rude, but his headache… he didn’t want the hero to see how it affected him. Nana usually helped him behave when the symptoms started. Nana, despite being where she was technically meant to be, rushed to Izuku’s side and grabbed his hand.

“It’s okay Izuku, you can tell him about the headache.”

Izuku took a deep breath and squeezed Nana’s hand, an action that did not go unnoticed by All Might.

“I-I have a headache. I don’t want to be rude, but you shouldn’t be here when the symptoms start.”

“Why so, my boy?”

“The headaches… they’re a backlash to my quirk… It kinda changes me… makes me act different, somewhat. I tend to lash out when the symptoms start. N-…my friend usually helps, but I don’t wanna hurt anyone cause of them…”

“I do not understand.”

Izuku’s demeanor changed in that instant. His hunched and withdrawn posture stiffened and he wore a near-demented smile. He took a step forwards, and it was jittery, jerky... Izuku looked like his joints were about to pop out and his form would crumple to the ground as he laughed.

“Of course, you don’t!”

All Might was confused, as the timid boy returned nearly a moment later, tightening his grip on Nana. She was rubbing his back and looked around angrily before the source of Izuku’s pain was spotted.

** “LEAVE.”**

There was only laughter as the oppressive pounding in Izuku’s head lessened and he could breathe steadily again.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry! They usually aren’t bad unless B is here…”

All Might was kneeling down now, trying to ease and reassure the little boy. His quirk, from what he could infer, was dangerous if not cared for properly… and yet, he was curious.

“Who is B, my boy?”

“A demon. He’s bad news. N… My friend usually keeps him away from me, but he’s strong… he’s the reason I have backlash to my quirk.”

All Might tilted his head slightly.

“Who is your friend? Are they here?”

Izuku nodded, looking to Nana worriedly. He knew she wanted All Might to live his life, and he didn’t want to do anything without her approval. Nana herself was being given looks of sadness from the other spirits while she was torn. If she let Izuku tell him, it would open old wounds… but if she told him, then maybe… maybe they could look for All for One when he least expected it. And, rather selfishly of her, Nana wanted Toshinori to know she’d never truly left him. Nana took a deep breath and gave Izuku a quick squeeze.

“It…it’s okay Izuku. You can tell him. Tell him about all of us. I’ll keep the symptoms away, just like I always do… just, tell him one more thing for me, okay? Tell him All for One isn’t dead. He’ll know what it means.”

Izuku turned his attention back to All Might, his eyes burning as Nana held him closer to her.

“My friend’s name is Nana. She wants me to tell you something.”

“Oh? What can an old hero do for a spirit, my boy?”

“Nana wants me to tell you All for One isn’t dead.”

The smile that Izuku knew and trusted fell instantly as the man stumbled, his eyes growing cold and confused. Izuku continued unprompted.

“Back in the assembly room, when they thought I couldn’t hear them, Nana said there was no news of an evil spirit entering the afterlife. She mentioned that name then, and just now told me to tell you that person isn’t dead… also you can stop holding it up if you need to… save your time for something important.”

All Might stared blankly. He’d dropped a mountain on the man! How could he not be dead? He hoped the boy was wrong, but those sunken eyes and somber expression told the hero otherwise… he still had work to do. And then, of course, there was the young boy’s friend… Nana. Was it really _his_ Nana?

“I… I… what? Is… is that _my_ Nana, young man? Is there anyone else here?”

Izuku nodded and pointed to each person behind All Might.

“They use numbers, which is weird, but in the Assembly, Nana said you could take care of yourself cause you had One for All, and to me it feels like it ties all the spirits together… almost all of them anyways. I think my quirk took Nana away from it by accident.”

All Might’s head was spinning. It made no sense, but he knew it was true… cautiously, he asked the boy one final question.

“Young Midoriya… who knows of my quirk?”

“That I know of? Me, Nana, my Mom and Uncle Naomasa.”

“Naomasa?!?”

“And my mom! She’s a Lawyer, don’t worry. She’s good with secrets… I also think she’s on her way here to pick me up cause the office staff thinks I’m getting chewed out by you for being disruptive.”

As if on cue, there was loud knocking at the conference room door and a second later, one Inko Midoriya entered, looking ready to murder. Izuku smiled and waved before wincing, which his mother noticed, addressing her son directly.

“Headache?”

Izuku nodded.

“B?”

Izuku nodded again.

“Go lay down. Nana-san, you know what to do. I’ll have a little chat with All Might.”

As Izuku did as he was told, All Might wasn’t sure if he was intimidated or impressed by the small woman, who sat herself across from the hero with a matter of fact look.

“What did my son tell you, All Might? Do not attempt to hide anything from me; Nana knows how to tell me anything you might _forget._”

All Might decided, in that instant, he was very much _intimidated_ by Ms. Midoriya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the headache and symptoms are a result of Beetle hanging around Izuku. He doesn't have power of him per-se, but Izuku's quirk picks up on Beetle a _lot_ and cause him to act a bit on the deranged side at times.  
Beetle's presence makes it worse, which is why Nana drove him away and it lessened.__


	9. One for All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Spirits of One for All to speak with Izuku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi i'm not dead and i didn't forget about this. ideas have just been not willing to form

It took a full two hours for Izuku to regain himself fully, sheepishly holding onto Nana as his mother spoke calmly to All Might. The hero looked a little sick, and Izuku didn’t blame him… he’d be green round the gills if his mother chewed him out too. Izuku looked at the six other spirits in the room and tilted his head curiously as he spoke softly.

“What happens now?”

The six looked at him in confusion, and Nana could only sigh as she pulled the boy closer, wrapping an arm around him.

“I don’t know kiddo. We still have to make sense of what’s happened…”

Four spoke up, their voice softer than it had been in the assembly, but still holding a bite to it.

“What happened was you _abandoned_ Toshinori, Nana. How you managed to do that is beyond me, more over the fact you did so to begin with!”

Izuku scrunched up his face in anger, getting ready to defend Nana when the First user motioned for silence, speaking calmly as he looked to the others.

“That’s _enough_ Four. We do not have all of the information, so conclusions cannot be drawn. Young man, can you explain how you came to know Nana?”

“She was crying. I wanted to see if she was okay… my hand passed through her the first time I tried to reach her, but when I tried another time… she possessed me. Not intentionally though! It was just… my quirk activated for the first time… she really didn’t mean to, it was an accident!”

The sickly-looking man held his hands in a gesture of surrender, frowning slightly at the clearly touching, but not possessed pair.

“Why is now different? You can clearly touch each other but you are not possessed.”

“It’s ‘cause I’ve grown a lot since it activated… and the more I grow, the more caporal spirits can be for me… not enough to hurt me or anything! B’s tried long enough to know I can’t be killed… but because Nana and I have an agreement, and have been working with my quirk for years, she’s very much physical to me, but mostly me.”

“Mostly?”

“My quirk affects spirits around me. Nana’s been around long enough she can hold small, physical objects, and if the room is quiet enough, Mom can hear her… but only faintly.”

The spirits looked at one another, clearly troubled. The room was silent, the adults having quieted down as Izuku spoke… All Might looked disturbed while Inko merely rubbed her temples. The man straightened his back as he too rubbed his temples before speaking, turning to the remaining spirits.

“I see… I do believe I understand what has happened now.”

Nana looked scared almost, and Izuku gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as he spoke.

“What is it Mr… uh, First?”

The user smiled lightly.

“One will be fine young man… Earlier, you mentioned you could sense our quirk tying us together. You see, the quirk of One for All was mine originally, and as I passed it on, I merely assumed it was a stockpiling quirk. I followed my successor after I passed and, when she was ready, I allowed myself to rest. I simply assumed once thirty years had passed, I would be allowed into the Netherworld, as any spirit would… but I was sadly mistaken. I could not pass on, and as time passed and more joined us, I noted how none of us could move on. I will admit, I rested and was only vaguely aware of what was happening… and what _had_ happened.”

Six sighed before speaking softly.

“One, you’re rambling again.”

“Oh, my apologies! You see, while my original assumption was that my quirk simply stockpiled powers from other quirks… but after Three joined us, and neither I nor Two could move on, it became clear to me. One for All is a soul-binding quirk; that is how our power grows… So when your quirk activated, and allowed Nana to posses you, the activation of such an unusual and powerful quirk must have nearly-severed the connection between Nana and One for All… that is why…”

One trailed off, looking sad, and Izuku watched as Nana’s face went from confusion to horror.

“That’s why Toshinori was hurt in his fight will All for One… he didn’t have my power behind him…”

One could only nod sadly as Nana began to shake in guilt and shame. Izuku watched as his heart broke, pulling Nana into a hug, which she accepted, still trembling, her mind racing.

_ She’d done this… She really had abandoned him… maybe he could have beat him if she’d stayed..._

“Nana… it’s not your fault. It was _my_ quirk that took you away… You did nothing wrong… you didn’t know.”

Izuku’s voice was soft and innocent. Nana could only hold him tighter. Ignored by the boy and spirits, Inko and All Might watched, unsure of what to do. The hero turned to the woman and frowned in absolute confusion. Inko moved upwards, walking over to her son and spoke calmly.

“Izuku, do you want to tell us what’s going on?”

The little boy was released from the spirit’s embrace and he turned to face his mother, his small, sunken face full of a deep sadness.

“Nana’s sad because my quirk took her away, and All Might got hurt badly because of it.”

The hero spoke at this, walking over as if he would be able to see the woman he admired and reassure her himself.

“No, no my boy! The man I fought... he was a powerful foe; anyone would have been harmed fighting him. It is not her fault…”

Izuku looked at the hero, his sparkling emerald eyes meeting the sunken blue of the man as he shook his head slightly.

“One said One for All is a soul-bonding quirk… because I took Nana away, your power wasn’t as strong as it should have been.”

Unseen by the hero, One spoke softly… almost as if he were speaking to himself.

“One for All… the antithesis of my brother’s quirk… All for One…. One quirk bonds souls together, making the holder stronger while the previous fades from life but not spirit… and the other is a soul shattering quirk. To take a quirk from a living person… it is to steal a part of them, all while destroying the holder’s own soul, until nothing remains but fragmented pieces that were never meant to exist together… a terrible and mortifying duality.”

Izuku, who had been listening to the spirit rather than All Might’s blundering excuses for why he was perfectly fine, despite the serious injury he was sporting and a newfound time limit. Izuku frowned slightly, deciding that information would be for later, once the poor hero in front of him had time to process everything.

“Uh, One? You’re like… really bumming me out… also I’m going to pass out now.”

No one in the room had time to process what Izuku had said, the events of the day catching up to the little boy as he promptly crumpled, caught only by Nana, who held him gently… Izuku could share that information later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this kinda explains why the other users were upset at Nana for leaving All Might!


End file.
